1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector incorporated with a switch to selectively interconnect different interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,116 issued to Chiang on May 13, 2008 discloses a connector socket for external serial ATA (generally referred to as eSATA) and universal serial bus (USB) plugs has a casing, an eSATA contact set and a USB contact set. The casing has a cavity defined in the casing, an inner rear surface and a contact seat formed on and extending forward from the inner rear surface. The eSATA contact set is mounted on the contact seat and has multiple eSATA contacts being conductive and mounted on the contact seat. The USB contact set is mounted on the contact seat opposite to the eSATA contact set and has multiple USB contacts being conductive and mounted on the contact seat. The connector socket having the single contact seat is compact.
Taiwanese Pat No. M335829 issued to the same assignee of U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,116 discloses an improved connector socket which can be referred to as a combo connector in which plug connector made according to USB 2.0, USB 3.0, and eSATA can be readily inserted. The connector socket generally includes a cavity with a contact seat disposed therein. Four first contacts which are compliant for USB 2.0 protocol are set on the upper surface of a contact seat. Seven second contacts which are compliant for eSATA protocol are set on the lower surface of the contact seat. Five of said seven second contacts extend further to define contact portions arranged at the upper surface of a contact seat. The contact portions together with the four first contacts form a port compliant for the USB 3.0 protocol. It can be readily seen from the disclosure that the lower surface of the contact seat serves as a common platform for both the USB 3.0 and eSATA interface and this may create some interference when different signals run through those common platform. Obviously, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.